


Kiss of Death

by GuilTPleasurez



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilTPleasurez/pseuds/GuilTPleasurez
Summary: 2p!Spamano one-shot.





	Kiss of Death

The priest stepped carefully over another twisted body. He glanced down – saw the blank eyes, the black veins, the tortured expression – and then looked sharply back upwards. Disgust flickered across his face. He tightened his grip on the cross in one of his hands.

There was a form hunched over one of the bodies. It was motionless, but its heavy breathing showed it to be alive. After a long time, it finally moved, standing slowly. Blond hair shown in the moonlight.

Santiago approached him within seconds. He thrust out the cross, holding it out against the boy’s bare neck.

Streaks of violet bled into his hair as he disguise wavered. The blond hissed in pain, whirling around and glaring at the priest. His slitting eyes widened as he finally recognized the man. “P-Papi…!”

The elder man just tapped him lightly with the cross again. “I’m not your father. I’m a holy man and you’re a demon.”

Flavio shied away from the cross. His hair – now entirely purple – sprouted two dark horns. Equally dark wings burst from his back, and then curled close to his body. The boy’s ears pointed slightly, as did his teeth. A tail snaked up from behind him; it attempted to smack the cross from Santiago’s hands, but the priest’s grip was like steel.

Santiago only seemed amused by the demon’s efforts. “So what happened here?” he asked at last, finally lowering his arm, as well as the cross.

The demon sighed, running a hand through his hair. “They were stupid,” he said simply.

The priest crossed both arms in front of his chest. “How so?”

Flavio’s wings spread and flapped lightly, lifting him slightly off of the cracked earth. He smirked. “I told them not to kiss me. I warned them. They just chose to anyways. That’s their fault, not mine.”

The Vargas family was one of the very rare demon branches that did not devour the souls of their victims. According to Flavio, the only Vargas that Santiago felt comfortable conversing with, souls didn’t taste very good. (“Flesh is much better, but its really fattening.”) Instead, the demons rotted the soul – usually a man’s – and did not remove it from the victim’s dying corpse.

A kiss from any of these demon’s resulted in a human’s very painful demise.

The Spaniard chuckled, not sounding remotely priest-like. “And why did they want to kiss you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Admit it, you were flirting again.”

Flavio grinned. He continued hovering a few inches above the ground as he leaned in close to the priest. “And if I was?”

Santiago just chuckled again. “You’re such a–”

“Demon?” Flavio cut in.

“… I was going to say whore, but that works too.”

Flavio spun a few times in the air before going back over to Santiago. He pushed the priest lightly, knocking him over, then landed in the fallen man’s lap. “You know me so well,” he purred. His tongue flickered upwards, tracing the Spaniard’s jaw.

A shiver went through Santiago, but he shoved the demon away. “Get off of me. I don’t fall for your charms like the rest of these idiots.” He motioned to the casualties around him.

The demon grinned. “I know. That’s why I like you best.”

Santiago shook his head as he rose slowly back to his feet. But even he couldn’t hide the faint crimson that crept across his face.

Flavio continued to grin as he reached over and pulled the Spaniard back down. His tongue wrapped around the priest’s neck, holding him in place until he finally gave up and stopped squirming. Only then did Flavio withdraw his forked tongue, bringing it out again for a split second, just to lick the priest’s chapped lips.

Santiago looked away. “… Stop that…”

Flavio chuckled. He snuggled close to his captive, breathing in his scent. “You know I don’t listen to you, silly.”

He sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

“And you know I’m not letting you go.”

The elder man arched an eyebrow. “You have to eventually. You get bored far to easily to sit here any longer than an hour or two.”

Flavio finally lost his smirk. “I could if I wanted to,” he pouted. “I’ll sit here forever, unless you give me what I want.”

“I doubt it,” the Spaniard said dryly, sighing before continuing with, “What do you want.”

The demon winked. “What do you think?”

Santiago rolled his eyes. “You really have a one-track mind, don’t you?”

“Yep.” His eyes shown. “Well?”

The priest hesitated for a moment before he finally sighed and gave in. He leaned over and kissed the demon lightly on the lips. Flavio took control almost immediately, leaning forwards and deepening the kiss. His tongue snuck in, causing the Spaniard to shudder.

After what felt like an eternity, Santiago finally pulled away. His face was even redder now. He cleared his throat awkwardly before saying firmly, “I gave you a kiss. Now leave.”

Flavio smiled, standing back up. “I love how you don’t die,” he sighed dreamily.

“Of course not. I’m a priest. A demon can devour a priest soul if it kills him first, but it can never rot. God protects us.”

The demon rolled its eyes. “Ugh, you’re going to start giving one of your stupid ‘God will save you’ speeches again, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’m getting the hell out of here.”

The demon raised a finger, giving his wrist a slight flick. The ground around them shuddered and then split apart, revealing heat and an inky blackness that seemed to stab one’s eyes.

Santiago chuckled. “You chose the showiest part of hell to go back to?”

Flavio frowned at him. “I’m just going where my brother is. He’s hanging out with that imp again.”

 

“If you say so.”

The priest turned to go. He stopped suddenly. Turned back to face the demon. Smiled. “I’ll see you again soon. Hopefully under better circumstances.”

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Flavio remarked.

Santiago chuckled one last time, then brought his fingers up to his lips. He kissed the tips softly, blew the kiss over to Flavio. The demon caught the kiss, held it close to his heart.

He was smiling a little, and blushing slightly, as he stepped backwards and dropped back into the place that spawned him.


End file.
